zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne
Wayne is a male warthog in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is suspected of robbing a couple's wedding rings. He appears in Case 15. Physical Appearance Wayne is a brown warthog with a dark brown pompadour. His visible outfit consists of a flashy blue jacket with gold accents and a gold belt. His green eyes are covered by square sunglasses. Role in the Game Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are informed by Chief Bogo that a couple's wedding rings were stolen at the Wee Classy Chapel and a warthog named Wayne is the wedding officiant at the chapel. Nick suggests they search there and Judy agrees saying that she's a huge Wayne fan. At the chapel, the pair find a lyric book, a tangled mass, and torn wedding vows. Judy also suggests they talk to Wayne. Judy and Nick approach Wayne and Judy tells him it is an honor to meet him and she is a huge fan of his music. Wayne thanks her, in an Elvis impression. Judy also tells him he was the wedding officiant when the wedding rings were stolen and asks what happened. Wayne tells her he was rehearsing for his show when he heard the bride yelling about the missing rings. He was shook up, he couldn't even sing at the wedding like he always does. Nick quips there wasn't a wedding because there wasn't any rings. Wayne dismisses him as cruel and don't do that. At the parking lot, Judy and Nick find a broken camera. Judy wonders if Wayne knows anything about it. After fixing the camera, they send it to the lab, so they can pull the photos off of it. Judy, reminding Wayne she's a huge fan, asks Wayne what happened to the camera at the parking lot. He says he drives a limo, so he's in and out all the time. He says he's mostly in, because he's always cold, his suede shoes turned blue. He also says that maybe there's some photos in the camera that could tell them what happened. Wayne leaves somewhere for a little less chit chat. Nick says, "Wayne has left the building." Later, Judy and Nick return to the parking lot and find a broken wooden staff. They repair the staff and send it to the lab, hoping that it might belong to the culprit. Clawhauser tells them the staff has no prints on it, so he asked Wayne, who recognized the staff, and suggests they talk to him. Judy asks Wayne if he recognizes the staff they found at the parking lot. He says he saw the same staff in his dressing room, next to his peanut butter and banana sandwiches, before the wedding, the same time the rings were stolen. Judy knows the culprit put it down to commit the crime and the staff is big, so it belongs to someone tall. Judy and Nick leave Wayne to get the culprit. Trivia *Wayne's appearance and mannerisms are references to the late musician, Elvis Presley. **When Judy Hopps says she's a fan of him, he says, "Thank you. Thank you very much," a line commonly associated with Elvis. ***When he leaves Judy and Nick Wilde after their second conversation, Nick says, "Wayne has left the building.", a reference to the phrase "Elvis has left the building." ***Him saying his shoes have turned blue is a reference to the popular song "Blue Suede Shoes", which was covered by Elvis. *Wayne is currently the only warthog to be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files to date. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Pigs Category:Warthogs Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Adults Category:Wedding Officiants Category:Game-exclusive characters